deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Peacock is Sub-Bus level: A rant about the inconsistency in skullgirls
So I bought the Big Band DLC yesterday so I officially have all the characters and discovered a few things: First of all, in Big Band's story, The Skullgirl's best feat is lifting something that looks like a bus. It may just be a cave ceiling, but it looks like a bus, so we'll call it a bus. an average school bus weighs 14.6 tons. This puts Marie slightly about the level of power as Hercule Satan. Marie is Hercule Satan+. Now, Marie has been shown to demonstrate powers from this level to near planet (Marie 300% is said to be a lot stronger than normal Marie and at her normal power, and this happens during the end of Arcade Mode on Nightmare or just for fun), with almost no subtleties in between. If we measure all her feats from every storyline, half of them would be featless and the other half would be between wall and planet with barely any middle ground. We can't exactly assume any of these feats are outliers because there are practically only 4, along with some powerscaling from Parasoul's storyline from Parasoul's mother, who was the previous skullgirl. Basically Marie's own feats contradict themselves so much that it would be near impossible to powerscale her at all. What does this mean for Big Band? Well, since this Marie in his storyline is really only Hercule Satan+, or possibly wall+/very small building, Big Band should also be wall+/very small building, right? Wrong. In fact, in his last fight, Big Band fights alongside Peacock, who actually loses to Marie the first time. This is said by Valentine, Marie, and Peacock herself. Peacock then needs Big Band's help to fight Marie anyway. Peacock had already lost to a very small building level skullgirl, so Peacock is basically under that alone, and Big Band would need to match Peacock's strength in order to have enough power to defeat Marie in the first place. This means that Peacock's level + Big Band's Level = Skullgirls Level, if we go by the fact that Peacock had already lost to Marie beforehand. Which would mean that Big Band and Peacock are both wall level. Which would mean that The Joker could beat Peacock. But since the Skullgirl's power level is pretty much near impossible to determine, we can't say that in the first place, which leaves both Peacock and Big Band featless (at least, for that storyline.) I'm not really going to mention the fact that this is not the only inconsistency in Skullgirls, given that (spoilers) Eliza kills Cerebella, but then she shows up unharmed in her own storyline, and Eliza kidnaps Ms. Fortune, but yet appears completely fine in her own storyline. Not to mention there's some characters that appear in certain storylines and fight others, but those characters don't show up at all in the other persons storylines. Bottom Line: You can't power scale in Skullgirls. At all. ''' '''every storyline is non canon and you can't composite the characters in general. remove skullgirls from vs babbles. just kidding, I don't care about vs battles. Category:Blog posts